Imposing
by InuLuver29
Summary: " Really? So let's say if a man luxuried himself with two woman and they both knew of each other." His lips curved into a smile. Sorry, fanfiction won't let me put in more than that, but I'm horrible at summaries. So first chapter sneak peek!


"Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquired as said miko took a seat beside Sango in the hut they had settled in for the next few days. It had been provided by the headman, in return for slaying a lizard demon that had been plaguing their village.

Kagome turned her head slightly in surprise, wondering what he was asking about, "Yes?" the monk's brow knit together in what looked like concentration, and Kagome leaned in worriedly. _Had something happened to him? _"Is something wrong?"

His eyes widened and he looked at her for a moment before waving away her assessment, "No, there is no need for you concern, but – " he scooted a little closer to them and put his hand over his mouth as if he going to whisper, but then did quite the opposite – making his voice clear to the everyone in the hut, " I was wondering what woman usually did to men that committed adultery in your time?" She noticed how Inuyasha tensed in the corner he was sitting in and Miroku dragged on, " Do they punish them?"

Kagome sighed half-heartedly, knowing where he was pointing the conversation. _He's just trying to make Inuyasha feel guilty. _She tried to reassure herself, but felt a load start to weigh down on her heart and spoke, " Well, if you mean it is illegal, then no." Miroku frowned but Kagome went on, knowing what the monk had been wanting to hear, " But many woman have been known to kill a man that has cheated on them."

She immediately heard a large gulp come from the side where a blameworthy hanyou sat. Inuyasha's fingers twitched towards the beads around his neck nervously, but still tried to do his best to pretend to ignore them. Kagome watched as Miroku indulged in the boy's expression then glanced back towards her, " Really? So let's say if a man luxuried himself with two woman and both of them knew it." he paused as his lips curved into a smile that Kagome didn't know if she appreciated or wished he would just stop – but before she could interrupt his brave display he finished, " Do you think there is a possibility that one would finally get jealous enough to attempt such an act as slaughtering a man?" he persisted.

Kagome took a longing glance towards both males then sighed as she let out murmur, "Why do men always have to pick fights with each other?"

Miroku faked a taken aback expression, and went ahead to answer the question she had obviously made rhetorical, "Why, I have no idea what you mean Kagome-sama!" He shook his head defiantly and feigned innocence that gave Kagome the urge to slap him. She stole a glance form Sango and knew she could tell exactly what Kagome was thinking and stared back at her with an expression that said, _Please do._

Kagome paused for a moment before breaking into a fit of high pitched giggles. Miroku looked at her, obviously confused, which made her all the more squeaky, " Have I done something humorous?" he inquired ignorantly, but obviously curious by her answer.

"N-no.." she stumbled as she wiped water that had gathered around her eyes, " It's not that." she sat up quickly and darted her head around, making sure Shippou hadn't been awoken by her outburst, then pressed forward before Miroku could get a word in, " I was just thinking of something."

Both of Miroku's thick eyebrow's lifted in wonder, " And what would it be that would make you laugh quite so hard?" Kagome smiled.

"In my time," she paused, stood up and watched as Miroku looked at her curiously before she poked his finger into his chest playfully, "You would have been killed ten times over for being such a letch." She paused for a moment before raising her finger to her chin and hummed for a bit, "But.."

Miroku took a step towards her with hope, "But what..?"

She smirked and and said slyly, "You would make an excellent host.."

"Kagome-sama? When you say _'host' _what do yo-"

"Gotta go!" she yelled, not letting him get the last word in. Miroku frowned as she hurriedly put on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" The forgotten hanyou asked irritated as Kagome turned around and smiled as she stuck out her tongue towards him. Miroku laughed inwardly at the childish display, " It's the middle of the night and we're nowhere near the well." he huffed and Kagome sighed over dramatically.

"Can't you tell?" she quickly picked up her yellow bag and started to leave, "Jinenji's village is really close to here!"

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Hello! ^^ Ti be honest I have no idea where this story is going so bear with me and if you want to give me some ideas i promise to listen! I hope you liked the first chapter well enough and please review! I can always write more when I get reviews,, it gives me inspiration x'DD


End file.
